


Love at first sight...

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Fluff and Angst, Other, Personality Swap, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stretch wasn't ready...NOT FONTCEST, PLEASE NO.This was for SkellyTelly (That's their name on archiveofourown they have Tumblr) thanks for reading and enjoy :) it was already posted on Tumblr so I decided to post this officially on here





	Love at first sight...

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for SkellyTelly on Tumblr. I decided to write it on here :) They wanted an explicit birth, so I provided them (if you don't like Births, Mpreg) please no read)
> 
> If people have already read this, good for you:)

"Fuck" Stretch muttered ... 

 

Stretch looked down at his stomach encasing a small soul fluttering slightly. No... He can't love a child, he doesn't even know the father, he won't be able to be a good parent  
He decided he would give up the child when they are born. Until then he'll carry on like average days, the only thing that will be different is that he won't smoke, he's not that selfish.

His little brother was kinda disappointed when Stretch didn't want to keep the baby, but nothing could change Stretch's mind. It didn't keep Sans from babying him and made sure his older brother was healthy. He considered getting some maternity clothes which Stretch agreed when he started showing.

 

4months has passed and Stretch felt a few little kicks. It made his heart Soar, but forced it down, he didn't want to get attached to it. He didn't want it, he couldn't care for it and love it. He would just ignore the small feet pressing against his stomach, but it was hard to ignore the fact that he he was carrying a being. He shook his head and started drinking his honey.

 

2months has passed and he looks like he swallowed a balloon that was ready to pop. Even though he was 6months pregnant he didn't expect to be that big honestly, but he was a pretty skinny and lanky skeleton so it made sense.  
He even had fucking breasts that hurt Everytime he touched it. 

"Your lucky that I didn't abort you..." Stretch sighed. He became alittle cold towards the small souling and the Child with in him felt his rage, sadness and confusion. It didn't matter how much he thought, the soul still sent pulses of love and affection. He haven't thought until now, will the baby be in good care? 

Sometimes babies are either in good or bad orphanages, they can even be in a boarding school, not feeling any love or affection. Just getting an overbearing teacher expecting to be smart and if you weren't you'd be punished.

He thought for a moment, just because he didn't want it doesn't mean they should have a life like that. He would want to find a nice home for them. Somewhere they can be loved. Looking at the clock, it was 11pm.

"I should really get to sleep" he muttered. Getting up and heading towards the stairs. Walking up took time, it made him short of breath hanging onto the handles. It wasnt an easy exercise especially when your pregnant.

He went into his room already tired from climbing the stairs, he fell asleep with no complications surprisingly. 

He woke up with something tightning in his stomach. He looked at the clock, 3am... Fuck.  
He was able to stand up and went to Sans bedroom door and knocked. He heard a groan and saw the door open. 

"Brother... Why are you up in this time of night?"Sans tiredly said, obviously upset by rude Awakening.

Stretch gripped his shirt as a fierce contraction came.

"Br-o going into labor h-help me." Stretch stuttered. 

Sans immediately woke up and helped Stretch get into the car without bringing anything but keys and a coat. He shut the passengers door, enclosing Stretch in the car. He ran into the drivers seat and started the car, pulling out of the driveway, speeding pretty fast. 

"Brother you'll be okay, I know it" Sans said as he put a hand on Stretch's shoulder. He was to busy concentrating on his breaths and thinking more about how many months he is. 

"I'm only nnhhggg 6months! The baby is still to Young!" Stretch complained between breaths. For once he was defending the baby and worried for it.

Sans stayed silent. What was he supposed to say? He knew his brother didn't want it, but it didn't stop him from checking if it was okay. If the baby died then he would always blame himself and be even more depressed. They just stayed silent, only to be hearing Stretch's breathing heavily on the way there.

They arrived at the hospital with no spare time at all. The doctor and nurses quickly acted as they saw Stretch pushing. Putting him in a wheelchair and rolling him fast but carefully into a room. They immediatley put Stretch onto the hospital bed, yanking off his soaked pants and spreading his legs to see whats going on in there. Already they can see a smooth skull bulging out.

With Sans by his side holding Stretch's hands, he was ready to get this baby out. He even forgot about many months he was into. The doctor went between Stretch's legs and got ready.

"Okay when you feel a contraction I want you to push alright?" The doctor said putting a hand on his knee and then back to the head. 

"Oh, Sir can you hold up your brother's legs up for me?" The doctor said. 

Sans got to it and it was time to push.

Feeling a contraction he pushed with all his might, feeling the head go pass his lips. It was on fire, stretching his lips and then relaxed. The baby's head popped out. The doctor immediatley supported the head. It was quite small. Sans looked over and saw the small head hanging in the doctors hand. For most part, Sans was terrified what would happen to the small baby, but he kept his face not wanting to scare Stretch.

Stretch however was ready to get this over with. But he didn't know.

"Okay one more big push and then it'll be over k?" 

Stretch nodded and waited for a contraction.

The next contraction hit and he pushed all he got, screaming and tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt the shoulders stretching his lips again and with that the baby slid right out completely and into the hands of the doctor. Stretch gasped and felt relief. Finally over.

He lifted his head to see the baby just this once but the doctor and nurses surrounded it. He didn't even hear a cry. 

"uh doc, is something wrong with the baby.?" Stretch said worryingly. 

Sans let go of his brothers hand and walked towards the Nurses and doctor surrounding the baby. He saw a very small baby being cleaned gently and being swaddled up but it didn't seem they let Sans or Stretch hold to newborn. After that the doctor handed the baby to the nurse. The nurse then ran out and into a different part of the hospital.

"Stretch saw this and immediatley tried to get up and Chase after the nurse. He was then pushed by Sans who had tears in his eyes. 

"br-o? why won't you let me get up?!? I need to see if the kid is okay?" Stretch said, stuttering and almost tearing up.

The doctor walked towards the brothers not wanting to even tell them but it was better than not.

Stretch saw the doctor walk towards them and immediatley started asking questions.

"is the baby okay? can I see it please? I need to know what's happening doc" Stretch shook.

The doctor sighed.  
"The baby is very sick right now. Because you were only 6months with them. It became a premature birth. We don't know why you went into premature Labor but we'll try our best to see if the baby is okay. For now rest and maybe tomorrow you'll be able to see them." He then walked out to leave the brothers alone. 

Sans took a peak at his brother. He wished he didn't. He saw him tears streaming down his face. His smile gone.

Stretch felt numb. He felt like a pile of rocks crumbled onto him. All of them had names.  
Guilt.Regret.Sadness.

He didn't care anymore. It wasn't an it. It was his child now. He wanted it, he wanted to hold his little bean, kiss them goodnight, love and care for it, and now... They could be gone now...

He felt an arm around his chest. He looked up and saw Sans hugging him tightly. Despite what his decision was, Sans supported him and still cared for him.

Stretch bawled out crying and mumbling words he couldn't understand but he still hugged him shushing him and comforting him.

Stretch managed to stop crying after a few hours. He then fell asleep.

The next morning he got up pretty early waiting for the doctor and how th- 

His baby was doing. He kept his hopes low just in case his baby died. He didn't like thinking about that, it hurt his soul knowing that he didn't give affection while pregnant. 

Sans was asleep in the chair, snoozing pretty loudly. He's surprised he some up before Sans.

A couple of minutes later he heard footsteps and then heard a door open. He saw the doctor holding his very small baby bones. Stretch choked back a sob.

The doctor smiled. "Well the baby is still alittle sick, but they were so fussy last night, I guess they missed their parent. They are still very fragile and pretty small. They may have complications in the future but for now, they are alright. Would you like to hold them?"

Stretch immediatley nodded, preparing himself. The doctor gently placed the small baby on his chest letting Stretch cup the body and head with his hands. The doctor smiled and left. 

Despite that the baby bones was on his chest, it didn't bother him. It was better than not having a baby on his chest and the doctor telling him that his child didn't make it. 

He was alone with his precious baby. Finally able to hold them. He never thought he wanted to hold them but after that ordeal, he wanted them so bad and now he can. He will do his damn hardest to raise his child. The baby was clutching Stretch's shirt not wanting to let go. In all honesty he didn't want to let go either. They were so small, his hands was much bigger. 

They sat like this in peace, embracing this moment. He kissed their tiny head and hummed a Melody. Their eyes were closed and it didn't seem they would open for alittle while but hearing their mother's hums and voice made them content.

Sans woke up and saw his brother holding the small babe. He got up and put a shoulder on Stretch's shoulder.

"I'm guessing your keeping them?" Sans asked as he smiled.

Stretch looked at his younger brother and then to his small baby. He smiled "yeah, they're my everything now". 

A few days later and the baby was as good as new. They were able to open their eyes for their momma and Stretch fell in love again. They were so beautiful. The doctor told him that the baby still was fragile and pretty weak, and to make sure they are safe from harm. They said also cry quietly sometimes so they has be careful to hear them. With that they went into the car. With Sans driving and Stretch in back with a baby carrier next him. It felt nice to be out and this time with his little bean. 

 

They arrived at their house. Sans already getting the supplies the hospital gave them. They even stopped and got a crib to put in Stretch's room for the baby to sleep in. 

"I THE MAGNIFICENT UNCLE SANS WILL PREPARE THE CRIB!" Sans said enthusiastically.

Stretch chuckled "ok bro, go have fun, I'mma give the baby a tour" and with that Sans left with Stretch and his baby alone.

Carefully unbuckling the baby carrier and pulling the baby close to chest he started rubbing their back. He sat on the couch cradling the baby bones. Feeling content.

He heard a whimper from the small baby. He sighed and took off his shirt. He wasn't able to feed the baby in the hospital because they were to weak but now, they are strong... And hungry.  
Letting the baby latch on and began suckling. It was nice... And he would've regretted I'd he put them up for adoption. He wouldn't change it for the world.

"welcome home little bean" Stretch whispered.


End file.
